Well, You Played The Part
by wowyoung
Summary: Just.. just read.


**_Halfway edited_**

 **A/N ahh the random story ideas that come to me in the middle of the night. Anyway, here you go, because I'm sick (ugh cough drops suck) and this one is so ridiculous it will make you (and me) laugh. Well, hopefully.. (side note, idk why but I'm watching Rachael Ray)** Dan's POV

I walked into school looking more or less like a slut.

Hey, hey, hey, don't get the wrong idea now. It was for a reason, okay? Don't you dare start thinking that I'm one those girls who wear short skirts and low shirts every day.

I don't wear that stuff.. well, I don't wear that stuff everyday but today.

So, I walked into school wearing a short, frilly skirt that went down—well, it didn't really go _down_ much, but—a little above my mid-thigh. Then I was wearing a shirt that more or less didn't have any sleeves and made my torso look smaller than necessary. The frills on my skirt and the sides of the shirt were pink, while the majority of the rest of the outfit was black with maroon red ribbons criss-crossing around my stomach. There were also the same color red ribbons on my hips, and one in the middle of my chest.

Oh yeah, there were black dress shoes and red thigh high socks to accompany the outfit. Along with a bracelet on each wrist, a collar on my neck, and earrings in my ears: all of them sporting small golden bells. My hair was also in a ponytail, which was rare for me.

What can I say? I had _some_ indecent clothes.

Or maybe I had a whole closet full of them that I barely touched.

Anyway, yeah. I walked into school like that. It didn't violate the school's dress code or anything like that, so I was good.

This school didn't give a shit what you wore or said or did. As long as you got good grades and didn't come to school naked.

Ah, the perks of being rich and going to a rich private school.

Presently, I was getting checked out by a group of boys a grade below me. How I knew this? It was obvious.

Their eyes were roaming shamelessly across certain parts of me, and one of them let out a whistle as I passed. One of them even blushed and twitched his cat ears in embarrassment as he looked.

Oh, yeah. Cat ears. We're in a school full of nekos, forgot to mention that.

I rolled my eyes as I got past them, my own ears twitching in annoyance. I didn't wear this for some dumb juniors to check me out. Nothing to see here.

I finally reached the inside of the school and started to head towards the place me and my friends hung out before school started. I got a few stares from random people—even one from a fucking freshman—before I reached our hangout spot.

As I approached my friends, one of them looked up and did a double take of me. I rolled my eyes as I got closer to them.

"Don't even say it." I muttered as I plopped myself down next to them, making a certain part of my body jiggle. (Girl problems, amirite?)

He looked at me up and down, then let out a low whistle. "Damn, Dani." Looks like you're ready to make someone _howl_ tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I elbowed him in the side and glared at him. "Stop making puns with my name, Seth." I demanded.

"Damn girl, you got some sharp elbows." He complained, rubbing his side.

By now, everyone else had already noticed my drastic change of outfit. Audrey was staring at me with wide eyes, looking quite goofy, and Sarah was trying to not burst out laughing. Austin was either finding this amusing or disgusting, I couldn't tell. He never seemed to have emotion

"What's with the getup?" Sarah snorted, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Shut up." I practically growled at her. "I'll tell you later."

Austin wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against her temple.

I sighed. Austin was just a temporary addition to the group, and he was quite annoying. I just couldn't wait until Audrey broke up with him and he was gone. Then it would just be me, Sarah, Seth, and Audrey again.

Until either Sarah or Audrey got another boyfriend, that is.

Seth and I didn't really date that many people. And when we did, they lasted more than a week. Our relationships meant something, unlike Sarah's and Audrey's little flings.

So we had to deal with a new guy with us every other week.

It was quite annoying.

I ignored the smug look Austin sent me, knowing it would only fuel his fire if I reacted. He loved to annoy me every chance he got.

Basically, Audrey was dating a bitch.

"Anyway," I turned to Seth. "How is it going with coffee guy?"

Seth blushed. "Coffee guy has a name. Its Dhalias."

"You talked to him?" I squealed. "I'm so proud of you! Does he, you know, like you? Like, /like like/ you?"

Austin made a face at this. He wasn't okay with Seth's whole being gay thing.

"Audrey, I'm gonna go. Come with?" He asked her, already gathering his things.

"Course!" She answered, then looked at Sarah with puppy dog eyes. "Sarah??"

"Fine, I'll go." She grumbled.

Then they were gone and I was left alone with Seth.

The day was starting off _great_.

It finally reached second period, and I was more than excited. I could finally do what I had been planning since I chose this dumb outfit.

I walked into the class and there he was. Craig Johnson.

"Hey, Craig!" I called out as I threw my bag at Audrey, who was seated in her chsir scrolling through her phone, her cat ears flicking uninterestedly. She barely blocked the bag and shot a playful glare at me.

Craig turned around and did a double take of me. His eyes were popping out of his head.

"Is this slutty enough for you?" I teased, moving my shoulders as I 'modeled' the outfit for him.

Craig looked speechless and stuttered out a few syllables before shrugging. "You got me." He said in a defeated voice.

I smirked and whipped around, my tail probably hitting him, but I didn't care. I had won our little two day war.

I walked back to my table with Audrey, and she was laughing. Her orange ears were standing up tall out of her orange hair in their usual confident way.

"What was that all about?" She giggled.

"For him calling me a slut yesterday whenever I humiliated him in front of the whole class." I responded, getting out my work for this class.

"Well, he wouldn't be wrong." Audrey joked. "You're /such/ a slut, you've never had over two boyfriends." She added sarcastically.

"I couldn't say the same for you." I retorted playfully.

"Well, true." She agreed.

I laughed with her until the teacher told us to get quiet and put up our phones.

The whole class, I had never seen Craig's face so red.

Finally, two whole fucking class periods later, it was lunch. My favorite time of the day. I didn't have to listen to teachers drone on about who knows what, and I couldn't get it trouble for talking to my friends.

I found my usual table with Seth and a couple less important friends of mine. I didn't feel like eating today so I just sat down next to Seth and pulled out my phone, ready to just scroll through Tumblr or something.

"Being the human Tumblr again? Damn, Dani, is that all you'll ever amount to?" Seth teased me, nudging me and flashing me a playful smile.

"Shut up, Seth." I mumbled and smiled up at him. "Tumblr is more important than you."

"I should make you a shirt that says 'Tumblr comes first.'" He teased.

"Please do?" I begged, looking away from a funny post to do the puppy dog eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever." He laughed. It wouldn't be that hard for him: his dad owned a shirt making company.

I looked back at my phone, only to be jerked back to reality by Seth tapping my shoulder.

"Wha-" I started.

"Shh." He shushed me. "Damn, I think I just caught glimpse of an angel."

I followed his gaze until my brown eyes landed on who he was looking at.

He _was_ an angel.

He was across the cafeteria, but he was coming closer and closer with each passing second. From what I could see, he had black hair and an amazing physique. And, interestingly enough, his cat ears and tail were a light orange instead of being the same color as his hair.

All in all, he was pretty cute.

"Seth! Stay loyal to coffee guy." I joked, still taking side looks at him, even when he passed two inches from me. I swear I could smell peppermint coming from him.

And he had blue eyes.

He was dreamy.

"Coffee guy is easily better than whoever that is." Seth scoffed.

I ignored his comment and gasped. "Do you think he's a new kid?"

"Probably." Seth answered, glancing quickly at the table next to ours. "And its our lucky day. He's just sat at the empty table next to us."

"Your kidding." I said quietly, sneaking a glance past Seth's shoulder.

Sure enough, he was there.

"I wanna talk to him." I announced, loud enough that Brandon, one of my other friends sat near to me, gave me a strange look.

"Ooh, do it." Seth encouraged. "I wanna see if he's nice."

I nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll see you later." Then I walked confidently, my head up, over to New Kid.

"Hey, there." I mentally slapped myself for sounding like an annoying popular girl as I slid into the empty chair next to him, probably leaning a little bit too close to him.

The new kid looked at me, and I swear I could see him roll his eyes. Just a subtle eye movement. "Hi, there." He sounded bored, and his ears flicked as if to prove this point.

I pretended not to get hurt by this and began to pick at my nails nervously. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Phil." He answered in a guarded voice.

"Oh, well I'm Dani. With an 'i,' not a 'y.'" I said softly.

"Dani?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Short for Danielle." I added, so the ridiculous sounding nickname didn't sound as weird. Seth had given it to me around sixth grade and it had kind of stuck after that.

He nodded like this made more sense and I continued talking.

"So, you new here?"

He just nodded and began to look around the cafeteria like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

I decided to not show that I was hurt by this.

"Well, it's a pretty strange school, if you haven't already noticed. Its less strict than others, and you can basically do whatever you want." He seemed uninterested. It seemed to be his only emotion in the few minutes I'd known him.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said in a sharp voice as he eyed my outfit in disgust, as if he didn't care to be caught.

I narrowed my eyes. I had forgotten what I was wearing.

So, this was about the /outfit/ was it?

"I'm sorry if my choice of clothes offends you." I snapped, losing my temper. "I'm allowed to wear what I want, and I only wore this as a joke. A fucking _joke_. So get over it."

Phil looked taken aback by my sudden attitude, but then he rolled his eyes. "A joke. Right."

I was about ready to go off on him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and Seth was standing there.

"Come on, Dani." He said, already grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the chair gently.

I sighed and followed Seth back to our table. When we were there, Seth turned to me.

"Alright, what even just happened there?" He asked.

"He's just a classic example of a bitch." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Phil across the table. He was already watching me, of course, with the same amount of fire in his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Seth nodded. "What a shame. I guess looks aren't everything."

"No fucking kidding." I agreed.

"Hey, hey. Language." Seth shook a finger at me, as if I was a five year old who wasn't sharing the toys at playtime.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and eventually we were back to our usual routine of joking around and teasing. Phil was almost forgotten.

Almost.

The rest of the day went by so fucking slowly. It seemed teachers wanted to spend today giving everyone tests or going on 30 minute long lectures.

What a bore.

After what seemed like 15 hours later, school was finally over, and I was able to go home.

The bus ride seemed to draw on for ages until the bus driver finally reached my house. This is what I get for living the furthest away from the school on the bus route.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful, and when night fell, I fell with it into sleep.

Because I was fucking tired. Not every teenager goes to sleep at 1 am every night.

The next day was... interesting.

I had gotten up and put on some normal clothes that I would put on anyday.

Today I had chosen just a plain outfit. It was strikingly modest compared to yesterday's little getup.

I was wearing a nice green colored oversized jacket that went past my butt and some black skinny jeans. My hair was down today but I still had the collar, bracelets, and earrings from yesterday.

I felt much more comfortable in it than I would have ever felt in my getup yesterday.

I had fallen asleep on the bus, but we can forget about the embarrassing moment the bus driver had to shake me awake.

I had gotten to school as normal, and I was greatful that there were no random guys checking me out today. Didn't need that when you were barely showing any skin.

As soon as I spotted Seth, I could tell something was up. He seemed fidgety and excited and was already running up to me as soon as he saw me.

"What's up?" I asked as he attacked me in a big bear hug.

"Well, I'm sure you remember coffee guy." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"How could I not?" I replied sarcastically, waving my hands in the air. "Its not like you mention him everyday or anything."

"Weeeell," he drawled the word on. "IthinkIkindahaveadatewithhimbutI'mnotsureifitis." He said quickly.

I gaped at him. "Really?"

He nodded, his smile growing. "And I got his number."

"I'm so happy for you!" I squealed and gave him a big hug, squeezing him as tight as I could.

"Well, I'm happy for me too." He teased once we broke apart from the hug.

"Oh shut up you." I playfully slapped his shoulder as I smirked up at him.

Lunch seemed to come quicker than usual, and I sat down in my chair, deciding to not eat again today and just be the human Tumblr as always.

Seth was a little late: he told me he had gotten in trouble for texting coffee guy during class.

Typical.

While I was waiting for Seth to come back from getting his food, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I pulled out one of my earbuds and looked up.

Phil was standing there.

He wasn't holding a lunch tray, just standing there looking a little shy. Well he either looked shy or lost.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "You sit over there."

He raised an eyebrow. "I noticed." He replied sarcastically. "I was just wondering if you want to come sit with me." He added dryly.

I still blushed slightly at the request, even though I still thought this new kid was a bit of a bitch. "Why would you want me to sit with you?"

"I want to talk to you about yesterday." He said, beginning to walk off towards his table, like he expected me to follow.

Well, I did, so he was kind of right.

I sat down next to him and look at him expectantly. "So, what exactly about yesterday?"

He totally ignored my question and said something that surprised me. "Aren't you friends with that Audrey girl? The one with the orange hair and ears?"

"Um, yeah." I tilted my head, my ears straight up in a questioning manner. "Why?"

"Well, I heard her saying something about you and that outfit you wore yesterday." He looked at me, and I swear something about his face made it look like he was trying to not laugh.

I was completely confused. "What did she say?"

"She was telling someone else about something you did in 2nd period. She said you only wore the outfit to get back at someone for calling you a slut Monday."

My face flushed red. "Oh yeah. Oh Monday, this guy named Craig called me a slut because I humiliated him in front of the whole class." I laughed. "So, that's why yesterday I wore that."

Phil nodded, a playful glint in his eyes. "Well, in that case, let's start over." He held a hand out. "My name is Phillip Lester, the guy who only was such a bitch to you yesterday because you wore a slutty outfit, and you gave me the wrong impression by flirting with me while wearing said outfit. I am greatly sorry for how I treated you yesterday."

I felt like an idiot as I accepted his handshake. "My name is Danielle Howell, the girl who wore the slutty outfit yesterday and went off at you when you got the wrong impression from it. I am greatly sorry for whatever I have done to offend you, which might include me calling you a bitch to my best friend." I smiled apologetically.

Phil began laughing, and it was such a strange sound coming from him that I had to laugh with him.

"I feel bad for making you think I was a slut." I smiled a huge, goofy smile at him once our laughing fit had melted away.

"Well, you played the part." He sniggered.

"Oh whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I'm sorry that I was flirting with you while wearing it. I actually forgot I was wearing it, and I'm a naturally flirtatious person. And you're really cute." I cringed. "I'm sorry, ugh—"

Phil waved his hand at me. "It's fine. I actually think your pretty cute yourself." He smiled at my flustered self. "When you're not dressing up as a slut, you know."

We both let out a couple of giggles.

Just then, Seth scared me by appearing out of nowhere and sliding into the chair beside me.

"Well what's going on here?" He elbowed me in the side.

"Turns out Phil isn't that much of a bitch after all." I announced, shooting a playful glare at Phil.

"I can't say the same for her, though." Phil giggled, his tongue poking out of his mouth and his ears pointing straight up.

I had to admit, it was kind of adorable.

"I'll have to agree." Seth said, and I whipped around to face him.

"And I'll just have to tell coffee guy that you're a bitch yourself them." I threatened lightly.

"You wouldn't." He gaped in mock shock.

"Try me." I shot back, narrowing my eyes and flattening my ears.

Seth copied my motions, except he began to guard his phone behind his back. "Fine then."

A sound like a hiss escaped my throat and I pretended to claw at him with my nails. Seth laughed and pushed me playfully, but not very gently.

Phil had to catch me before I slipped out of the chair. One of his hands was resting on the side of my waist and the other on my shoulder. This went flutters through my stomach and I laughed and shy laugh.

"You okay there?" He asked teasingly his hands still on me.

I mumbled out a 'yes' and tried to ignore the blush rising up on my cheeks. Phil let go of my waist and shoulder, and I was able to relax.

It seemed I was developing a bit of a crush.

Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me when Phil wasn't looking, and I had to slap his shoulder and mutter at him to shut up.

Eventually, after about ten more minutes of laughing and making jokes, lunch was over, and Seth had to go on to his class, leaving me alone with Phil.

"Hey, Dani, can I ask you something?" Phil asked as I began to part ways with him to head to my next class.

"Yeah. What is it?" I tilted my head to the side and pull the straps of my bag higher on my shoulders.

"I kinda had my schedule changed after school yesterday, and I don't know where my next class is now.. or the class after that and all the rest of them." He ended nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gimme." I stuck my hand out and wiggled my fingers. When he looked

thoroughly confused, I sighed and elaborated. "Your schedule."

He handed it to me and I began to scan it over. I felt a nervous jolt go through me.

"Well, today's your lucky day." I smiled and handed it back to him. "Just follow me!"

Phil grinned. "Well, yippee." His tail curled up in excitement.

I smiled back a grin just as goofy and grabbed his arm, beginning to pull him towards /our/ next class. "It's this way."

The rest of the day had gone by great. Phil and I had ended up having all the same classes together. /Four whole classes in a row together./

I felt like I was dreaming.

I had even gotten his number, and he had gotten (well, stolen, really) my number from my phone.

I was practically floating.

I was on the bus, and I was debating whether I should text him, but I didn't want to come off as desperate. But I didn't even have to make the decision, because my phone chimed with a message saying 'hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey it's Phil.'

He was such a fucking dork.

So, I responded with:

'hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey its dani'

To which he corrected all of my grammar mistakes.

Fucking dork.

Soon enough, (surprise surprise) me and Phil were dating.

Or, as Seth called it, 'significant others.'

I will never understand why I'm friends with him.

Phil officially became a part of our friend group, and Austin left it, fucking FINALLY. Audrey had eventually grown tired of him and broken up with his sorry ass.

Audrey and Sarah thought that Phil was a little strange, and they tried to get along with him, but it just didn't really work out. Phil didn't approve of how they led boys on, and Sarah and Audrey just didn't really like him in general. But he was my boyfriend and they were my friends, so they kind of had to deal with each other.

Seth ended up getting coffee guy as a boyfriend, and I finally got to meet him. I was kind of thrown off by his lack of a tail and ears, but if he wasn't a neko, that was okay.

Basically, all was great.

Until high school ended, that is.

A/N well, this was kinda ridiculous and I hope I made you laugh at least a little. But, if you thought it was at least a little bit funny, at least leave a review telling me to never write something like this ever again XD


End file.
